Dark Soul's Curse Info of Build
by Chosen Undead Naruto
Summary: Info for Naruto Dark Soul's Curse, ie the character Setup
1. Chapter 1

Please note that this is simply a tag along to the fanfiction Naruto; Dark Souls Curse. It is not to be taken seriously, but is to help you see why Naruto has improvements to his performance.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chap 01:

Class: Thief

Souls held: Orochimaru Soul shard, Yang Kyuubi half, Naruto uzumaki's Dark-Soul, Kushina Uzumaki Soul Piece, Minato Namikaze Soul piece.

Souls; 0

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Level; 5

Vitality; 9

Attunement; 11

Endurance; 9

Strength; 9

Dexterity; 15

Resistance; 10

Intelligence; 12

Faith; 11

Covenant: none

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HP; 552/552

Stamina; 90

Equip Load; 10.1/49.0

R Weapon 1; 20

R Weapon 2; 20

L Weapon 1; 20

L Weapon 2; 20

Physical Def.; 77(20)

VS Strike; 80

VS Slash; 77

VS Thrust; 77

Magic DEF; 81(22)

Flame DEF; 60(20)

Lightning DEF; 65(19)

Poise; 0

Bleed Resist; 106

Poison Resist; 122

Curse Resist; 30

Item Discovery; 100

Attunement Slots; 1(open)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Items:

Equipped Head; Thief Mask

Equipped Chest; Black Leather Armor

Equipped Hands; Black Leather Gloves

Equipped Feet; Black Leather Boots

Left Hand;

Right Hand; Striaght Sword Hilt

Arrows;

Bolts;

Rings; Old Witch's Ring,

Equipment;

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

All misc.; Dark Sign

All Armors;

Head; Thief Mask

Chest; Black Leather Armor

Hands; Black Leather Gloves

Feet; Black Leather Boots

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay, so if you guys want me to get certain weapons first, please review and post them, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Please note that this is simply a tag along to the fanfiction Naruto; Dark Souls Curse. It is not to be taken seriously, but is to help you see why Naruto has improvements to his performance.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chap 02:

Class: Thief

Souls held: Orochimaru Soul shard, Yang Kyuubi half, Naruto uzumaki's Dark-Soul, Kushina Uzumaki Soul Piece, Minato Namikaze Soul piece.

Souls; 0+20+100+24+20+20+20+2004=2208

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Level; 5

Vitality; 9

Attunement; 11

Endurance; 9

Strength; 9

Dexterity; 15

Resistance; 10

Intelligence; 12

Faith; 11

Covenant: none

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HP; 552/552

Stamina; 90

Equip Load; 10.1/49.0

R Weapon 1; 67

R Weapon 2; 20

L Weapon 1; 56

L Weapon 2; 20

Physical Def.; 77(20)

VS Strike; 80

VS Slash; 77

VS Thrust; 77

Magic DEF; 81(22)

Flame DEF; 60(20)

Lightning DEF; 65(19)

Poise; 0

Bleed Resist; 106

Poison Resist; 122

Curse Resist; 30

Item Discovery; 100

Attunement Slots; 1(open)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Items:

Equipped Head; Thief Mask

Equipped Chest; Black Leather Armor

Equipped Hands; Black Leather Gloves

Equipped Feet; Black Leather Boots

Left Hand; Target Shield,

Right Hand; Bandit's Knife,

Arrows;

Bolts;

Rings; Old Witch's Ring,

Equipment;

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

All misc.; Dark Sign, Black Separation Crystal, Estus Flask (1), Humanity (1),

All keys; Master key, Dungeon Cell Key, Undead Asylum F2 East Key, Big Pilgrim's Key,

All Armors;

Head; Thief Mask,

Chest; Black Leather Armor,

Hands; Black Leather Gloves,

Feet; Black Leather Boots,

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay, so if you guys want me to get certain weapons first, please review and post them, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Please note that this is simply a tag along to the fanfiction Naruto; Dark Souls Curse. It is not to be taken seriously, but is to help you see why Naruto has improvements to his performance.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chap 02:

Class: Thief

Souls held: Orochimaru Soul shard, Yang Kyuubi half, Naruto uzumaki's Dark-Soul, Kushina Uzumaki Soul Piece, Minato Namikaze Soul piece.

Souls; 22083192125

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Level; 9

Vitality; 10

Attunement; 11

Endurance; 10

Strength; 10

Dexterity; 15

Resistance; 11

Intelligence; 12

Faith; 11

Covenant: none

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HP; 573/5732

Stamina; 91/91

Equip Load; 10.1/49.0

R Weapon 1; 67

R Weapon 2; 20

L Weapon 1; 54

L Weapon 2; 20

Physical Def.; 83(26)

VS Strike; 86

VS Slash; 83

VS Thrust; 83

Magic DEF; 86(27)

Flame DEF; 67(27)

Lightning DEF; 71(25)

Poise; 0

Bleed Resist; 109

Poison Resist; 128

Curse Resist; 30

Item Discovery; 100

Attunement Slots; 1(open)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Items:

Equipped Head; Thief Mask

Equipped Chest; Black Leather Armor

Equipped Hands; Black Leather Gloves

Equipped Feet; Black Leather Boots

Left Hand; Wooden Shield,

Right Hand; Bandit's Knife,

Arrows;

Bolts;

Rings; Old Witch's Ring,

Equipment; Estus Flask 1(10), Humanity 2, Firebomb 6, Soul of Lost Undead 5, Cracked Red Eye Orb 4

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

All misc.; Dark Sign, Black Separation Crystal, Estus Flask (10), Humanity (2), Firebomb (6), Soul of Lost Undead (5), Cracked Red Eye Orb (4)

All keys; Master key, Dungeon Cell Key, Undead Asylum F2 East Key, Big Pilgrim's Key,

All Rings;

Old Witch's Ring,

All Armors;

Head; Thief Mask,

Chest; Black Leather Armor,

Hands; Black Leather Gloves,

Feet; Black Leather Boots,

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Equipment;

Bandit's Knife, Straight Sword Hilt, Morning Star, Talisman, Target Shield, Wooden Shield

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay, so if you guys want me to get certain weapons first, please review and post them, thanks.


End file.
